


Chronicles of the Not-WoL

by Veloxa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veloxa/pseuds/Veloxa
Summary: A chronicling of my Original Character from FFXIV. By “Not-WoL” I mean that Anette, while being the MC and directly interacting with canon characters is not the WoL, but will have encounters with them. My headcanon is that Anette is not, nor ever will be the WoL but just another supporting character for the WoL. Honestly though I just wanted to write some Haurchefant Fic. Stay tuned for more!





	Chronicles of the Not-WoL

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read this when I first posted, I apologize. I shifted the main character a bit as in the long run, it would suit my narrative better.

Cold. Coerthas was cold. It didn’t help much that she was sitting in the dungeons, clapped in irons. At least there were other bodies around. Men and women who had been captured along with her. They all huddled together, body pressed against body to keep warm. This wasn’t an entirely unexpected predicament though, Anette ruminated. Ishgardians were a tough breed, forged by centuries of war. What had any of them been thinking when they decided to try and waylay a merchant’s caravan?

Well, Anette knew what she had been thinking. Probably much the same as many of the others were thinking. Faced with discrimination of varying sorts, they had found it hard to come across honest jobs that paid fair wages. Some had mouths at home to feed and spending weeks or months waiting for a single paying job was out of the question. So many of them had turned into mercenaries and thugs, taking on jobs that would net them small fortunes in one fell swoop.

Letting out a long sigh, Anette stood and wandered over to the bars of the cell, letting out a short whistle to catch the guard’s attention. He tossed her a suspicious glare as she beckoned him over and made his way over cautiously, hand on the hilt of his sword.  

“Wot? Wot you want, eh?” He loomed over her, spitting his words out in annoyance.

Glancing upwards at her captor, Anette lowered her voice so that no one but he could hear. “I want to speak with the person in charge. I’ll tell everything about the bandit group, including where to find them, what their base is like, and anything else. But only if I speak to the person in charge.” The guard looks at her dubiously for a moment and Anette shrugs her shoulders. “Look, I’ve got no weapon, I’m clapped in irons, and ain’t got nothing to gain by lyin’. Ain’t trying to damn myself worse than I already am, you savvy?”

The guard eyes her a few moments longer before grunting and nodding his head. “Fine. I’ll pass along the message. No promisin’ he’s gunna want to see you though.” He lifts the corner of his lip to snort his nose before pulling away and calling for a messenger.  

 

Some time later, two impeccably dressed guards enter the dungeons and approach the cell that Anette sits huddled in. Beckoning her over to them, she approaches and they open the door for her. Setting themselves on either side of her, they march the Elezen woman through the courtyard of Camp Dragonhead and into the Intercessory. Once inside, she’s shown to a large table where an Elezen man with silver hair and sky blue eyes sits, waiting for her. Politely he gestures to the seat across the table from him, a gentle smile on his lips. Gratefully, Anette accepts the offer and settles herself down into the chair, placing her hands in her lap. 

The man looks at the other two guards and with a playful smirk and a shrug of his shoulders, addresses them. “Come now. Certainly we can be civil and remove the lady’s cuffs?”

“But, Lord Haurchefant--”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” He clicks his tongue and shakes his head. “She did not go through the trouble of asking for a meeting with me only to attack now. I’m sure even she knows that would be tantamount to signing her death warrant.”

The two exchange looks of wariness and exasperation before acquiescing to their lord’s command. Reaching out, they unlock the irons around Anette’s wrists and then take a few steps back, taking post just a few steps behind her seat.

Haurchefant turns his smile back onto Anette and pushes a large, steaming mug towards her. “Hot cocoa. Nothing soothes and refreshes quite like it and I daresay you’ve not had much of anything, being cooped up in those cells.”

Gan eyed the cocoa warily for a moment before reaching out and taking a tentative sip. The warm beverage rolled over her tongue, sweet and calming as she swallowed. Of course, she’d had hot cocoa before, but something about this mug of it was different--better, even.

“Woah.” She blinked down into her drink before looking back up at the man called Haurchefant. A broad grin was plastered on his face as he took a sip of his own cocoa, cradling the mug in both hands. “This is… amazing. I’ve not had cocoa this good ever. Thank you.”

“Ah, such flattery!” Haurchefant says with an even wider grin. “My heart is soothed to know that I have brought even an onze of light into your eyes. But alas, we are here for business are we not? So, pray tell me--what is it that you wished to discuss Mistress…?”

“Anette. Anette Vallot” She filled in the gap and dipped her head reverently, though mostly to momentarily hide the blush that had begun to creep into her cheeks. Speaking in a formal tone, she explained. “And I came to divulge the whereabouts, as well as makeup of the bandits and their headquarters. Though, before I do so, I wanted to strike a bargain with you, work out a deal if you’d be amenable to at least listen to what I have to say.”

“Hmm.” Haurchefant looks Anette over for a moment, contemplating. “I’m willing to give ear to your request. Pray, continue.”

“Thank you, my lord.” Anette dips her head again before straightening her posture and settling her ice blue gaze onto Haurchefant. “My lord, many of the men and women who were apprehended at the same time as I, are good people, but who are down on their luck. Many of them come from the poorest parts of Ishgard, or are people who have experience discrimination based on looks, race, or social status. It can make it hard to find a honest, paying job when no one will spare you a second glance.

“By no means, is banditry and thievery an excusable offense and I’m not here to persuade you to think otherwise. But some of these men and women have mouths to feed, people depending on them to scrape together what little coin they can to care for them while they themselves cannot. Oft times, one resorts to the most drastic of options in the most dire of circumstances. 

“I’ve not asked to speak with you in hopes that you’ll let them off scot free. That would be irresponsible as they’d most likely return to a life of crime. I also know that not all of these individuals are as upstanding as I’ve laid things out to be. Surely, there are men and women amongst the bandits who do misdeeds for the sake of doing them. I feel, however, that it would be wholly irresponsible to condemn a group of mostly innocent souls in order to mete justice upon the few who truly are wicked.

“And so my lord, I bring forth this proposition to you. That you visit the dungeons and offer redemption to those who wish for it. Propose to them, that they might pay for their crimes by serving as soldiers for Ishgard. It needn’t pay overmuch, just enough to put bread on the table of those who need it most. In return, you gain more bodies in the defense of Ishgard, especially considering how often dragons attack.

“I think you’ll find that plenty would be willing to jump on the opportunity to work a respectable job. And if they are incapable of fighting, find other places to put them. The kitchen, the infirmary, the archives. Anywhere, but offer the chance for salvation instead of condemning them all.” Finished with her plea, Anette clasps her hands together in her lap and bows her head in submission.

Silence fills the room for what feels like an eternity as Anette stares down at her hands. It breaks only when Haurchefant lets out a thoughtful hum.

“Hmm.” Anette lifts her gaze to see Haurchefant studying her curiously. “So, you’ve come to plead on behalf of the other prisoners but not yourself?”

“Uh.” She blinks a few times as she struggles to think of what to say.

“Do you not have mouths to feed or loved ones awaiting your return?” He rests his chin on his fist, watching her with a gentle look.

“... No.” She answered after some pause. “My parents were taken from me in the Calamity and I’ve no siblings. Any other family I might have are unknown to me.”

“I see. So you feel there’s no reason to plead for yourself.”

“Aye, my lord. If givin’ myself up means ensurin’ the rest have a chance, I’ll gladly take it.” As she answered, she slipped back to her natural manner of speech.

“That’s a shame. Someone who so gallantly defends the lives of others surely has a worth more than nothing.” With a sigh and clap of his hands on the table, Haurchefant sat back in his seat. Jaw set, he fixated an intense look upon Gan, speaking with a low, commanding tone. “But I cannot accept your offer such as it is.”

“But--” Anette opened her mouth to protest and Haurchefant held up a hand to stop her.

“That doesn’t mean I  _ wont _ accept it. Just that some of your terms need be adjusted.” He smiled softly at her, propping his elbow on the arm of his chair, face cradled in the palm of his hand. “And this is what I’m proposing; I will indeed speak to the individuals locked in the dungeons, as well as whoever we apprehend with your information. Additionally,  _ you _ my dear lady…” He pauses and his gentle smile warps into a mischievous smirk. “Will also be granted a choice. It’s clear to me just how noble a soul you are and how determined you are to defend others. I would have you serve as my aide here in Camp Dragonhead. Someone who can provide me with sound counsel and keep in mind circumstances that I cannot see due to my status and upbringing.  _ That _ is the only way I will accept your terms. I will give you time to consider my offer.” With a nod of his head, Haurchefant moved to stand and Anette reached out to stop him.

“Wait.” She stared at him intensely, trying to figure out his game. But for all her searching, she couldn’t read any tricks in his gaze or mannerisms. “Why? I’m a criminal. Even if I came from Ishgardian nobility, I’d have brought irredeemable shame to my family.”

“Do you really think I care about that?” He tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “I know how close minded our people are. I know just how willing they would be to toss you into the coals. But I am not. I don’t care what you are but who you are. And you my dear woman, have shown a caliber of spirit I have not seen in quite some time. Twould be a shame for you to be locked away or executed when there is so much yet you can do. So much yet that you can  _ give _ .”

Haurchefant walked around the table to Anette and smiled down at her. Reaching out, he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. “The world has taken much from you, and yet you still give. You strive to stand up for others despite what it might cost you. Why not allow someone to give back to you for a change? Only by taking care of yourself might you be able to continue caring for others and do good in this world where so many are beaten down.”

Anette’s eyes went wide with surprise at his words. As Haurchefant removed his hand from her shoulder, she reached out again, grabbing at his wrist to stop him. The sudden movement caused the guards behind her to react, drawing their blades and pointing them at her throat, but she didn’t flinch. Instead she kept her grip, gaze unwavering. Haurchefant lifted a hand to signal to the guards to relax their weapons,  his eyes trained on Anette the entire time, not once breaking line of sight.

“I accept.” She states loud enough for him to hear. “To not only be your aide, but also your blade.” She stands, facing him eye to eye. “I didn’t think you’d want someone like me at your side, so I didn’t think to offer in addition to thinkin’ that I wasn’t worth nothing. But you saying all that makes me want to serve you all the more. So. Lord Haurchefant, if you’ll have me, I’ll devote myself and my fists to your service.”

“My dear…” Haurchefant’s expression shifts from one of surprise to pleasant approval. “I would be more than happy to have you at my side through thick and thin.” His attention shifts to the guards. “Gentlemen, please show Mistress Vallot to my quarters so she might bathe and fetch some clean clothes and food for her.”

“Right away, My lord.” They answered in unison. One scurried away first to find clothes and food, while the other remained at her side, begrudgingly urging her to follow him.

“W-wait a moment.” Anette stops the guard and looks at Haurchefant. “What about my information. I haven’t given it to you yet.”

“Ah yes. Well.” Haurchefant gave her a sheepish smile. “We already had scouts return with all the information we needed and they should be returning shortly with the remaining band of miscreants.”

“What?!” Anette’s jaw nearly hit the floor as the guard began to more insistently usher her out of the Intercessory and towards Haurchefant’s chambers.

“We’ll speak more once you’ve rested my lady!” Haurchefant calls after her, waving cheerily as the door closes.


End file.
